Fallen Angels
by Dagron
Summary: A meeting in troubled circumstances and a question that begs for an answer. Why. Shoujoai fic meaning girl and girl pairing. Enjoy with an open mind.


**Title**: Fallen Angels.  
**Author**: Dagron  
**Rating**: PG 13 (T) I guess? Safe anyway  
**Pairing**: Shoujo-ai, (girl with girl,) will let you see for yourselves whom.  
**Disclaimer**: You think Gosho Aoyama would write this? Nope. Characters are all his though. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Notes**: This is what you get when I wish to have an "early night" and write that sequel to my 'Takagi is shrunk' fic. A shoujo-ai fic and a 2 am bed time. (Sigh)  
Also? My first posted slash fic, ever. Feel free to shoot me down with concrit. Enjoy!  
**Extra Note:** Initially posted on the DC Yaoi LJ community.

**Fallen Angels.**

Two girls in one bed.  
One asleep, one awake.  
The Moon is rising from behind the mountain peaks, but neither can see it through the veil of the curtains or that of dreams.  
It is a full moon, full of suspicion, things left unsaid.  
It's silver rays join the light of the streetlamps, as it seeps through the gaps in the curtain to flood the alert one's face.

Why? She wonders...  
Her red ash hair glints, the dark black night belonging to the other girl's head.  
"Why?" She whispers. Barely a breath. A sigh in the silence that crowds the room.  
The question lingers, drawn out by the lack of answer, the lack of conclusion.  
Why is it she cannot sleep?  
Why is it her heart beats so?  
She thought... She thought so many things, but she can not for the life of her think beyond the question that troubles her now.

A squawk is heard, making her eyes jump in fear.  
But was there really a squawk? Was it not a trick of her mind?  
That couldn't be a crow. They were all gone.  
The only one left is the grey one here, living in their persistent shadow.  
Ah! The irony of her fate.

She hears the steady untroubled breaths of the angel next to her.  
The slight brushing of her back against her own reassures her so.

Why is it destiny had to make them bunk mates for the night?  
Why is it she, of all people, had been on the same bus as her, travelling to the same place?  
Of course there is a murder.  
There always is a murder.  
Death has a way of always being in her path, mocking her, refusing her.

"La Mort..." She mumbles. Death. Female.  
She wonders if La Mort and Kudo have exchanged vows yet, or are still flirting.  
It is obvious that Mouri was abandoned.  
Clueless... Still clueless...

The question returns, as enigmatic and urgent as before.

The murderer has been found and dealt with.  
By that haughty man with his watch and his gloves...  
But the bus could go no further, the destination still too far a trek.  
Accommodation was swiftly found however.  
A motel for the night; two or three to a room, to a bed.

She being with her in this bed.

Why does this trouble her so?  
Hadn't she...? Had she not...?  
She thought she had. But can it be?  
Exasperated she sits up, and glances down at her companion.

"Why?" She says, out loud this time.  
Why what?  
The question echoes.  
Why do I feel this love, this urge?  
She stands, hoping a walk might clear her head.  
A hand stops her in her tracks.

"Why?"  
The angel sleeps no more, and asks her the very question.  
"Mo... Mouri-san?" She stutters at the lurch in her breast.  
"Why do you know my name, Miyano-san? I told them my name was Edogawa."  
Oh snap. She has trapped herself.  
It is true the girl had given a fake name.  
What should she do? Lie?  
But had they both not had enough of lies?  
She sighs.  
"If Kudo is Edogawa, then I am Haibara."  
The truth slips out, somehow compelled.  
A gasp. A look.  
Another question burns the tongue.

"Why the assumed name, Mouri-san?"  
"Ai-chan?"  
"Mouri-san!"  
"I..."

The angel shivers, and Miyano notices not for the first time the distressed look in her eyes.  
"What can it be, for Kudo to leave you on your own to venture so far north? I thought he loved you?"  
"He does." She replies. "He does, and I love him too. But lord help me, I cannot love him back the way I should."  
A sniffle. Silence.  
Tears run down Mouri Ran's cheeks.  
At a loss as to what to do, the standing woman sits on the bed and grabs onto a shoulder.

"I don't understand." She whispers.  
"I don't either Ai-chan. I only wish I knew..."  
"Call me Shiho..."  
"Then call me Ran."

Putting a brave smile on her handsome face, Ran wipes unsuccessfully away at her eyes.  
Hesitantly at first, the tale of what happened to Kudo and Ran after Shiho's surprise departure from Tokyo pours forth.

Ran never met Shiho, and could only wonder at this Miyano Kudo kept fretting about.  
Kudo then told her the truth about his absence. About Conan, about Haibara.  
He confessed his love for her after she had had the time to assimilate the facts.  
They tried dating for a while, but soon fights broke out. They couldn't agree over this, or that, and would have to argue over other things.  
All the while Kudo kept searching for Miyano.  
The whole time Ran had been trying to figure out what it was that felt so wrong to her.

"But why? Why did you leave Tokyo?" Shiho asks.  
"He thought he found you. He was going to go to the south island to look for you. I got mad, and said silly things.  
I had had enough. I decided to take off in the opposite direction. Use a fake name both to spite him and make things harder."  
"I see."

So the great detective of the East had been able to find trace of her departure.  
Sure, she was still miles ahead of him, but for how long?  
Did it really matter? She'd left without a word assuming he and Ran were going to marry.

"You know, I had wondered whether you were her when we met on the bus, but I never thought you, actually...  
Why did you leave?"  
"I don't know why." She lies, ashamed. "I assumed I had no more role to play in his life so I fled."  
"So many questions, so little answers..." Sighs Ran. "And to think I believed Shinichi had an answer for everything."  
True.

Why won't the tears stop flowing?  
Why is that feeling still there?  
Plucking up her courage, remembering the not so distant time when Ran-neesan had offered Ai-chan such support, Shiho Miyano reaches forward and pulls Ran into a tight embrace.  
Yes, that feeling is still there.

Wait, does it not feel as if the answer lies near?  
An instant of confusion, a moment of panic...  
And suddenly the answer makes itself clear, until realisation dawns.  
Their mouths part.

So that is why.  
Now they know.  
They share a look of understanding.

"Fallen angels..." Whispers Shiho.  
"The pair of us." Adds Ran.

**_Fin._**


End file.
